Calm Before The Storm
by Sprout2012
Summary: This was written for NYSnowflake as a birthday gift. Set in repeated 7th year. Draco and Harry develop a friendship, and a relationship. Footballs, rain, broken noses and much more. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This story was written for NYSnowflake. It is their birthday in January, and they asked me if I could write them a Draco/Harry story for the occasion.

They asked for any plot, as long as it is Drarry. They also said they don't mind as long as it is hot, steamy and sexy. They wanted it to be magical and with Harry as the top.

So here is my attempt at their request. I hope NYSnowflake enjoys it, and everyone else too.

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Gracefully sat leaning against a tree, one leg stretch in front of him, and the other raised up and bent at the knee. Draco liked the spot he had chosen, the tree provided a sanctuary, a quiet spot away from the busy grounds.

The day was stifling hot and most of the students were somewhere outside trying to enjoy the sunshine. The climate in Scotland is temperate and very changeable, but rarely extreme. The average temperatures are lower than in the rest of Great Britain, but today seemed to defy all logic.

Draco, like the rest of the students, had to cease the opportunity to enjoy the delightful hot summers day. Scotland was not only usually cold, but the part of Scotland Hogwarts was in, was one of the wettest places in the UK.

Dumbledore once said to Draco, "There's no such thing as bad weather, only the wrong clothes!" Draco thought the old man was deranged, randomly sprouting his so called wisdom. Now Dumbledore was dead, Draco found he missed his insight into life.

The memory of the day Dumbledore died still pains him, but he deals with it and has managed to push the unwanted thoughts about it to one side. He wasn't going to return for his repeated seventh year, but he realised that Dumbledore and Snape would have wanted him to get his NEWTs, so he returned.

His potions book was opened beside him on the grass, left unread and ignored. Draco wanted to roll his sleeves up it was so hot, but he didn't want to reveal his dark mark. It would only attract attention, and unwanted comments. He could use a glamour, but then people would mock him for trying to cover it up. They all knew he had the mark. So he cast another cooling charm and looked around him.

Dean Thomas had packed a 'football', Draco knew what it was as he heard Dean explaining it to Seamus and few others. He had convinced them to try and play an impromptu game of football. With jumpers on the ground to indicate the goals.

He tried to ignore them, but they were a rowdy group. It didn't help that Weasley and Potter were also planning on playing football. Weasley didn't know the meaning of peace and quiet, and Potter was just as bad when around his dorm mates.

Draco was interested in the rules of the game, but Dean said they are only playing for fun and to basically try and kick it in the goal. Most goals win.

Ron was named goalie and had to stop the other team from scoring, and Neville was the other goalie. Draco watched as they began to scramble for the ball, it was rather boring compared to Quidditch, but still looked like fun. To have a relaxing, kick about with your friends, laughing and smiling, soaking up the sun. Was nice – shame Draco wasn't invited, and didn't have enough friends to make up a small team. Besides Pansy would try and ram the football somewhere unwanted if he suggested they play football.

Draco chuckled at the thought of Pansy kicking the ball in the goal, pulling her top over her head and running around shouting, 'Goooooaaaaallllllllllll' like Dean Thomas currently was.

Draco caught Ginny Weasley sat on the side lines, openly enjoying the sight of Dean's exposed torso. Draco frowned, he looked over at Potter to see if he noticed his girlfriend-almost wife-love of his life, checking out another guy. Potter was too busy trying to avoid looking at Dean and his exposed body.

Draco grinned, Potter was such an awkward person. He was obviously uncomfortable with the naked human body, especially a male body. You would think after sharing a dorm with other boys, and playing Quidditch he would be used to seeing bare chests.

Draco himself was gay, and was not grossed out by a bare chest of a male. In fact he had also checked out Dean Thomas' body, and decided it wasn't as nice as Blaise's and turned to study She Weasel and Potter.

Dean lowered his top and grinned, Ginny looked disappointed and Harry seemed relieved that he wasn't subjected to a half naked man. _Bloody homophobe, prude and annoying tosser, _Draco thought.

Draco didn't notice that Harry was in fact blushing from the surprised flashing Dean gave. Harry had spent the summer re-evaluating a lot of things about himself, he was frank and honest. He admitted to himself, then Ron, Hermione and Ginny, that deep down he always thought he was different but never had time to think about it. Now that he had, he couldn't deny it any more. He was attracted to men, and wasn't really attracted to women. He apologised to Ginny, who took it well and said she was pinning after Dean anyway.

So when Dean scored a goal and lifted his top over his head, Harry eyes automatically zoned in on the new exposed skin. Dean had a decent enough body, but he didn't play quidditch and he didn't really exercise. All the walking up and down stairs to get to Gryffindor tower and general youth made him attractive enough. Harry wasn't attracted to Dean, but he still got hot and bothered whenever he saw relatively good looking men expose themselves.

He turned and looked away, hoping Dean will lower his top before he started staring at Dean's nipples, or something as equally ridiculous. To his relief Dean covered himself up and patted Harry on the back. They were on the same team, and Dean scoring a goal meant they were currently winning.

Draco watched as Dean patted Potter on the back, then he sprinted off, running past She Weasel and winking. Draco knew Potter was stupid and oblivious to his surroundings, but to not realise that your dorm-mate was blatantly flirting with your girlfriend was a bit thick.

Seamus scored next and decided to copy Dean in his celebratory actions, lifting the hem of his top over his face and head, running around with his hands in the air. Draco screwed up his nose, Finnegan had a pasty body, with a small podgy belly and Draco thought it was a disgusting sight. It didn't help that he knew who the chest belonged to.

Dean laughed and called out, "Put it away Seamus you're making the girls eyes bleed."

Seamus lowered his top and called Dean a, "Caffler."

Draco frowned, he had no idea what that was. However the Gryfindor boys knew and started laughing. Draco could only assume it was some Irish profanity, and sharing a dorm with the Irish Git the other had picked up on his Irish terms.

Draco was intrigued, and although he dislikes She Weasel, he was thankful when he heard her ask what a Caffler was.

Harry elbowed Seamus, "Gin you don't want to know." He called.

She crossed her arms, "Sod off Harry. I'm not some delicate flower you need to protect. I probably know more swear words than you, what with growing up with six idiot brothers."

Harry looked annoyed for a moment, then shrugged and walked away to talk to Neville. Seamus laughed and said, "A Chaffler is someone who is an arsehole, idiot, eejit..."

She stood and covered his mouth with her hand, laughing she said, "Okay I get it."

She jumped back and squealed like the silly girl she was, Draco thought.

"Ow Seamus you just licked my palm, Gross." She said as she wiped her hand on his shirt.

"Well don't cover my mouth then. Back to the game." He called to the others.

Ginny shook her head and joined Hermione on the grass watching the game.

Draco thought that things seemed awkward between Ginny and Potter for a moment there, but it was probably just him seeing things that weren't there.

Draco renewed his cooling charm, once again irritable that he couldn't wear short sleeves, or roll his sleeves up. He picked up the forgotten potions book and began to read the introduction on the next lesson.

He only managed to read a few sentences when he felt a thud, and a hard object smacked him in the face, and knocked the book out of his hands. His hand flew up to touch his now bleeding nose, and he looked down in his lap to see the fucking football.

Someone had kicked it at him, most likely by accident – but still Draco was pissed. Draco felt pain in his face, and the blood trickle from his nose. His vision was a bit off and he had a headache. He stood and glared at the group of players.

They all looked like they were waiting for the inevitable shouting from him. Some were stifling laughter, like Ron. Others seemed concerned, strangely Potter was one of them. _Probably worried I will retaliate and hurt his friends._

Draco pulled his wand out and cast a spell that popped the ball, dropping it on the grass. He glared at them and stomped off to the infirmary to get his nose fixed.

Draco heard Seamus use another rude Irish Profanity, and decided that Finnegan had a foul mouth. The school nurse healed his nose and said he was free to go. Before he could leave Potter came in and looked guiltily at the floor.

"Did you kick that ball in my face Potter?" He asked, Potter looked like he was wrestling with guilt.

Potter lifted his head and their eyes met, Draco knew he wouldn't be mad at Potter. He couldn't, just one look in those eyes and he was a goner. If it was anyone else Draco would be tearing them a new one, but Potter looked sorry.

"Um yeah it was. Sorry. It was an accident I swear. I didn't even know you were there. I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned, as he stepped closer.

Draco sighed, "Yes it hurt, I had a ball kicked in my face and I broke my nose. But It's healed now, and I guess that makes us even." he casually answered, hoping he made Potter feel better.

_Fucking great, you're the one that gets a ball kicked in his face resulting in a broken nose, and you want to make Potter feel better. You are pathetic!_ A voice drawled in his head, he ignored it.

However he felt better when Potter smiled slowly, "Yeah we're even. Um you left your book by the tree, I thought you'd want it." Potter handed him his potions book.

Draco accepted it and their fingers briefly touched. Potter let the book go in surprise and Draco almost dropped it.

"Thanks. I was trying to study when you brutally attacked me." He teased.

Harry snorted, "This is third year all over again. Talk about exaggeration Malfoy." he joked.

Draco wasn't insulted he could tell they were.._Flirting? _He thought, _No. Not flirting! Teasing, being playful._ He corrected.

"Well let me kick a ball in your face and see if you complain!" He sneered half heartily.

Harry shook his head, "Nah you're alright I'll pass thanks. Do you want me to spell your shirt clean? You have blood all over it." Harry pointed to Draco's stained shirt.

Draco looked down and grimaced, "Oh no that's okay. I'll do it later. Thanks for offering though. And thanks for bringing my book back" He sincerely said.

"No problem. I'd better go before the others wonder where I got to. Oh and I think Dean will be demanding a new ball from you."

Harry chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly again, "Bursting his ball Malfoy, very mature." He grinned at him.

Draco smirked, "It was rather brilliant. Thanks Potter."

"Um you said that. Bye Malfoy." And Harry left.

Draco couldn't help smiling, Potter was strange, but he was very endearing.

- TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you to all the followers, readers and most of all reviewers. Thanks to:- Gryffindor Rat, iggle731, hPdC, Kigen Dawn, NYSnowflake and DarkAthene.

When I think of rain, and I am sad this song always pops in my head:

_Here comes the rain again. Falling on my head like a memory. Falling on my head like a new emotion._

_Here comes the rain again. Raining in my head like a tragedy. Tearing me apart like a new emotion._

Lyrics from an Eurythmics song, called 'Here comes the rain again'.

Anyway enjoy the next chapter, I will aim to update my other fics too. However I have nothing already written, I tend to write each chapter as I go. Yes I know that is disorganised, but I have 15 month old son who is very time-consuming.

**Chapter Two**

That evening at dinner Dean told Malfoy he expected a new football by the weekend. Draco didn't appreciate the demanding tone.

"Why didn't you just cast a reparo?" He drawled in a bored tone.

Dean grumbled, "Some idiot chucked it in the lake and the giant squid took it."

Draco laughed, "Well go ask _that_ idiot to replace it." He sneered and continued on his way to the Slytherin table.

"Whatever. Why do you have to be such a git." Dean called to his retreating back.

Draco ignored him, he didn't know why he was such a wanker – just seemed to be his default setting.

He did hear Potter say to Dean as he walked away, "I did hit him in the face with the ball, and broke his nose. I'd be a git if it we're me." Draco smiled, Potter was trying to defend his gitiness.

Stepping out on the grounds after dinner, Draco could feel that the air was warm and moist. He could sense an impending storm, and hoped it would begin soon.

He never liked the calm before the storm, it made him feel on edge, just waiting for the inevitable storm to hit. He much preferred the storm, yes they could be nasty and difficult, but it was better than just waiting.

Draco had always liked the rain, not the spitting rain. But when it actually downpours. He always associated rain with his emotions, whether it was cleansing him, making him feel refreshed – soothing him, or it would bring on depression, a start of a downward spiral.

Just then he felt the first few raindrops hit his face, shoulders and then outstretched arms. He knew that this time the rain would cause his mood to darken, it was reflecting how he felt on the inside. He was wavering in and out of melancholy, and the rain was like a dark beauty. It was a symbol of how he felt, capturing his sentiments and emotions.

Potter had made him feel dejected this evening. _Why did he have to be so damn nice? _It made it difficult to hate him, and only fueld Draco's unrequited love for him.

Draco knew that Potter was not aware of the deep and strong romantic affections he had for him, but he just knew if Potter was aware it would be one sided. He wouldn't reciprocate and the rejection spoken out loud would be too much for him to bear.

Even though the rain was making him feel gloomy, he liked the feel of the rain against his face, and the rain always seems to bring out all the best, fresh, and natural smells. Draco rolled up his sleeves, for the first time that day. He had been desperate to roll them up all day, now he was alone he took the opportunity to fulfil his wish.

He smiled as he felt heavy rain fall on his newly exposed arms, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Stretching out his arms and soaking up the glorious rain.

He was drenched and soaked through. His shirt and trousers were clinging to his damp skin, this made him smile, he really did love the feeling of being in the rain.

Harry was outside taking a walk, having a rare moment to himself. He did this quite often, asking for more alone time. Not wanting to be smothered by his friends, he enjoyed having just an hour or so to himself – to his thoughts.

So he took a walk around the grounds. Looking skywards, he noticed that clouds began to gather in the sky. Up to now, the sky had been postcard-perfect, but it was changing. The beautiful cocktail-blue shade was beginning to darken into gravel-grey. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blotting out the old-gold colour of the sun.

Harry felt the first splatter of rain and quickly ran to the nearest tree, taking shelter under an old oak, hoping that he could see out the shower. It was too havey to cast a charm, and Harry liked the sounds, smells of the rain, he enjoyed watching it. Droplets of moisture began to drip from the leaves. The rainfall became more intense. A wall of rain moved over the oak and the drops were drumming against the canopy. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long whirring noise.

Harry moved so he was better sheltered under the canopy, from his new position he saw a lone figure stood in the middle of the grounds. They had their arms out stretched, making their silhouette look like a cross, he had his head tilted back. Harry knew it was Malfoy, there was no mistaking that hair, the long lean body and stunning features.

Harry was surprised to see that he had his sleeves rolled up, Harry had noticed that since his return Malfoy had not shown his bare arms once. Harry could hazard a guess that Malfoy covered his arms intentionally, hiding the faded dark mark.

Harry smiled as Malfoy turned a few times. Harry had an urge to go join him, to let go, lose his inhabitation and savour the rain and the sense of freedom it offered. But he knew as soon as Malfoy saw him, he would return to his usual standoffish self, and would go inside. Harry wasn't ready to leave, he wanted to watch Malfoy as he soaked up the rain.

Harry never minded being caught in rain, it was just nature, you cannot control it. So there was no point moaning about it. Rain was rain, and it was a fact of life that from time to time, you were likely to get caught in it. How he saw it your reactions are your own, you can curse the skies or you can look up, get water in your eyes and laugh about life in that very moment.

Malfoy was clearly embracing the rain, and he looked stunning soaked through, smiling and relaxed.

Draco was smiling, he had let the rain wash away his worry. To him the rain was bitter sweet – Some times when alone and the rain is pouring down he would step into its embrace and let it cleanse him of thought.

His mood had started off sombre, but a few moments in the pouring rain and he felt relaxed. He had let the droplets fall on his skin, almost like a caress, each drop on his skin eased his pain. He let the large rain drops soak him, let it run through his hair. The rain running down his face and masking the tears in his eyes.

Draco was cold and he knew he should go inside, but he didn't want to miss one moment of this rainstorm. But he knew standing in it for longer than he already had, he would likely get a cold. He turned and saw an oak tree. He strode over, aiming to take cover under it, and settle for just watching the rain. He had his moment in the rain and it did it's job, it cleansed him and relaxed him.

Draco stopped just shy of the trees protective branches, there leaning against the tree was Harry Potter. _Shit! Had he seen me acting the fool in the rain._

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Want to take cover before you catch a cold?" He suggested.

"Yes, that's why I came over here. I didn't know you were out here." He calmly said, hiding his embarrassment.

Harry shrugged, "I was concealed by the tree." He shifted giving Draco room.

Draco closed the gap between him and the tree, but remained facing Potter. Draco wanted to pull his sleeves down but he didn't want to draw attention to his dark mark, or the fact that he was very self conscious of it. He left his arms exposed and noticed that Potter hadn't looked at it once.

He had mixed feelings about that. He wanted Potter to make a comment, to antagonise him, anything was better than the way Potter was looking at him. Draco cast a few drying charms and looked out towards the castle. He jumped when he heard Potter say.

"I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying." Harry had no idea why he was being so open with Draco. It probably had something to do with what he had just witnessed. Harry knew that of all people to understood pain and having a troubled mind, Draco would.

Draco turned back to Potter. Puzzled as to why Potter was admitting something so embarrassing. Yes he had just thought the same thing, standing in the rain and letting the drops conceal his tear filled eyes. But surly Potter wouldn't be able to understand, but he was admitting to it.

Draco didn't want Potter being nice to him, he didn't want to have something else in common with him. He could feel the anger rearing up inside him. _Potter always ruined everything._ He had just relaxed and shook of his sombre mood by standing in the rain, and a few spoken words with Potter and his mood was back in full swing.

_Why does he make it so hard for me to hate him? If he is nice I just love him a little more – it hurts too much._

So Draco snapped, "Crying. What the fuck does St Potter have to cry about. Mr Perfect, with your perfect fucking life." Draco seethed.

He watched as Harry pushed away from the tree trunk, his hands forming fists at his sides, and his eyes blazing with fury.

He laughed, a humourless laugh that sent a feeling of apprehension over Draco.

Potter glared at him, "What do I have to cry about! You.." he waved a hand in Draco's direction, "... are asking me what the fuck **I **have to cry about." He said in a low and deadly voice.

Draco remained stoic, face a mask, inside he was wincing and knew he had gone too far.

"How dare you." his voice cold and full of anger.

No way was Draco going to apologise to Potter, besides no matter what he said now, it wouldn't change the fact that he had said it, and that Potter was pissed off.

"Well?" Potter snapped at him.

"Well what Potter?" He drawled.

"You are a piece of work Malfoy. Just when I thought you were human, you go and prove that you are a cold hearted bastard just like your da..."

Harry didn't get to finish that word. Draco had flew at him and pinned him against the tree by the throat.

"Don't compare me to my father." He growled in Harry's face.

To Draco's annoyance Potter laughed.

"Then don't try to pretend that you know one single fucking thing about me." He spat furious, his hands shoved at Draco's shoulders and Draco let his throat go.

Draco just stared at him. Potter stared back.

When Potter spoke next his voice was no longer livid, instead it was low and as equally effective.

"I have lots to cry about Malfoy. You had no right to tell me otherwise." He sighed and stormed off through the downpour, back towards the castle.

Draco wanted to call out to him, to apologise. But it wouldn't do him any good, so he watched until Harry became a tiny speck. Feeling melancholy once more, Draco stepped out into the rain and slowly walked back to the castle.

Draco knew Harry had a lot to cry about, but he would forget. Looking at him laugh with his friends, watching the students and professors show him respect, and seeing many people – of both sexes, admire him, it was easy to forget just how hard Potter had it.

Draco pulled his sleeve down before he reached the castle and hurried to the eighth year dormitories, hoping that Potter wasn't in the common room.

- TBC -

A/N: Sorry it is short.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience, I know I am taking too long between updates. I won't make excuses, just my 18 months son and life seem to have consumed all my time. I am also in a writing funk – but I'm sure I will cheer up soon.

Thank you to all those who have read, followed and fav this fic. Most of all thanks to the following people who reviewed: -

Gryffindor Rat, iggle731, hPdC, Kigen Dawn, NYSnowflake, DarkAthene and Alijandra's Editor.

**Chapter Three**

It continued to rain on and off the following day, it seemed that yesterdays storm had opened the flood gates, and it hadn't stopped since.

Draco felt a pang of guilt for his actions yesterday, but he had said worse to Potter and so he shouldn't dwell on it. It wasn't like he would go over to him and apologise.

He felt Potter's intense gaze on him when he entered the great hall, he ignored it and even managed not to squirm. Today was Saturday, which Draco was thankful for. He could avoid Potter all weekend and hopefully by Monday Potter would have gotten over what he said to him.

Draco considered going out in the rain again, but he wasn't in the mood to stand in it; relishing the feeling of freedom. Maybe he would go take shelter somewhere outside, so he could watch the rain but avoid getting wet.

He casually strolled out to the front doors, wrapped his cloak around him and set off at a brisk walk. It wasn't raining too hard so he didn't bother casting any spells. He reached the same oak tree that he and potter argued under yesterday. Draco transfigured a leaf into a blanket and sat on it.

It had been raining so much since yesterday, that the grass was getting soggy and really muddy where students had walked all over it, churning the mud and rainwater together. Draco cast a cleaning spell at his shoes before the mud could dry.

He wondered why he automatically insulted Potter yesterday. He knew he couldn't be friendly as Potter would be more wary of that behaviour, than him actually being insulting. But still Draco knew he had crossed the line, he could have been civil, or just told Potter to stop being a sappy git and leave it at that.

Draco had never seen Potter cry, not full blown crying that screams disappear. Draco sometimes forgot that Potter was just a teenaged boy, a normal, ordinary – all be it an unfortunate teenage boy.

The more Draco thought about it, the more he was kicking himself. Potter had tried to open up to him yesterday, showing a rare sign of vulnerability by admitting he cried in the rain. Instead of taking the unexpected opportunity to become better acquainted with Potter, he ruined any chances of Potter opening up to him again.

Draco closed his eyes, took in a steady breath inhaling all the scents that the rain had magnified. With his eyes closed he could listen to the rain as it pattered onto the leaves of the oak tree, and all around.

Although he was listening to every sound around him, he didn't hear Potter approach. He snapped his eyes open when Potter spoke. He probably cast a spell to quieten the sound of his steps.

"May I join you?" Potter asked, pointing to the blanket Draco was sat on.

Draco nodded and shifted over making more room for him. Potter plopped on the blanket with no grace and bumped his shoulder against Draco's.

Draco was about to criticise his inability to be gentle but stopped himself. He didn't know why Potter was here, but he didn't want to start another argument – not if he could help it.

"I like watching the rain. I think it puts a lot of my insignificant problems into perspective. Rain and storms, its Mother Nature. The rain and storm is a majestic performance and manages to overshadow my pathetic attempts at brooding. No one broods like Mother Nature, hence she steals all the attention I was sulking after." Harry confessed, his voice light and almost cheerful.

Draco smiled, "Yes I suppose you're right. No use fighting it, it will rain no matter what you do."

Harry nodded, "Growing up, when I used to tend to my relatives garden and it rained, I would sulk and complain. But then one day after the rain came a beautiful rainbow, and I realised I wouldn't have seen it without the rain beforehand. I liked the rain after that, and I always look out for rainbows."

Draco frowned lightly, not from Potter's words, he was puzzled.

"Why are you telling me these things? Why are you being so nice?" He blurted, he just couldn't understand it.

Potter shrugged, "Why not. You enjoy the rain just as much as I do, and I feel comfortable with you. I don't know why, I just do."

Draco stopped the goofy grin from spreading on his face, only letting a small smile show.

"I can be a bit of a pessimist and my mother used to say such cheesy things to me to get me to look on the brighter side of things. I used to complain about the rain too. She said 'Everyone wants, happiness. No one wants, pain. But you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain.' and the one I liked the most, 'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.' It made me look at the rain differently." He smiled at the memory.

Harry was smiling too, "I don't mind the rain at all. I used to be out in it all the time growing up. Either avoiding my cousin, or working in the garden. I grew to love the rain, take comfort in it. Dudley hated the rain, and I knew he would retreat indoors and I would have a few hours peace."

Draco turned to look at Potter, "Dudley? What an awful name. Why would you avoid him? You seem the type to get on with everybody." Draco wasn't insulting him, he did think Potter was just one of those people that everyone liked. Something about him just draws you in.

Potter blew out his breath, "I guess I should answer that. I mean I can't talk about things and not expect you to ask questions. I was the one who started that topic of conversation." Harry reasoned.

Draco thought Potter was acting strange.

"You don't have to tell me. It's not like we're friends." He didn't want to force Potter to tell him.

Harry watched him intently, eyes bright, "No I guess we're not friends – not yet anyway. I'd like to be though." He said sincerely.

Draco felt uncomfortable under such an honest and hopefully stare. He looked out towards the rain, unable to look Harry in the eyes any more, "Not friends yet – but maybe, one day."

"Okay I'll take what I can get. Not friends – but one day." He said determinedly.

After a moments pause he continued, "To answer your earlier question, I used to hide from my cousin and his friends. They often ganged up on me and bullied me, or used me as a practice punch bag. But like you have often pointed out, I'm a skinny wanker. Makes me light on my feet. Dodged them and ran. Dudley could never keep up." He said proudly.

Draco chuckled, "I'm one to talk really – I'm skinny." He admitted, especially since sixth year, he dropped a lot of weight through stress and he hasn't really put it back on. He still weighs less than he did when he was in fifth year.

Harry seemed to sense his darkened mood, "Stress will do that to a person. But you're tall you can pull it off. Claim it's lean and make it a new fad or something – all statuesque and graceful. All the witches will swoon and all the wizards will try an emulate you." He tried to cheer Draco up.

Draco snorted, "If you say so."

Draco was self-conscious of his body. He knew he was attractive, face wise. He had nice hair, complexion and attractive features – but he was paranoid about his body. Like most teenagers he supposed. It wasn't like he had a partner to boost his confidence and help him realise he didn't have an unattractive body.

Harry turned to look at Draco and seemed on the verge of saying something else, but he remained quiet and returned to watching the rain fall on the grounds.

"If you could change one thing about yourself – physically, what would you change?" Harry softly said, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Draco thought for a moment, where to start? There were so many things he would like to change that he didn't know which one to pick.

"Nothing huh?" Harry sceptically said. Although Harry thought Draco was perfect, he would have assumed that Draco would have at least one thing he disliked about himself.

Draco turned to him and snapped, "No. I know I'm not perfect. I just find it hard to choose one thing." He defended himself.

Harry raised his eyebrows briefly, "Oh. Well you shouldn't be so down on yourself. What was your one thing?"

Draco sighed, "If I had to choose one thing, I guess I would say my legs. They are long, skinny, with knobbly knees and all. Chicken legs." he grumbled.

"Well I haven't seen your bare legs so I'll take your word for it. But I bet they're not that bad. Besides who our age had the perfect body. Not to mention everyone's opinion regarding what perfection is, varies."

He turned and smiled at Draco, "I think you mange to work your chicken legs. I mean both you and Ron are tall, and have long legs. Ron is gawky and gangly, yet you seem to move with ease. More fluid and gracefully." He complimented.

Draco knew he would be blushing, but he could claim it was from the cold air if Potter pulled him up on it. It was strange just talking with Potter, let alone Potter complimenting him. To try and get the attention away from him Draco asked.

"What about you? What would you change about yourself? Other than the scar, that doesn't count." He coolly asked.

Harry chuckled, "Although being without the scar would have it's benefits, I have gotten used to having it. I guess I am like you in a way, most likely like most teenaged boys, there are a few things I would change. But if I had to pick one I'd say …."

"Your hair?" Draco joked.

"No. I don't hate my hair. It can be a pain, but I don't hate it enough to wish to change it. I'd say..."

"Your nose." Draco said around a smile.

"No. What's wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing. Go on." Draco teased.

"I think I would say..."

"Your ears." Draco piped up.

"No. Will you stop interrupting. Git." Harry sulked, but only mildly.

"Sorry, it was too easy. I promise I won't interrupt, what is the one thing you'd change?" He pacified Harry.

Harry huffed but continued, "I would say..." he paused, giving Draco a look to say 'I dare you to interrupt.'

When Draco didn't he continued, "My height. Yes I know it's a predictable answer, but I hate being shorter than everyone else." He whined.

Draco smiled, "I like it. Makes me feel superior to you. When I insult you and sneer at you, it is all the better doing it looking down at you." He admitted, no malice behind his words, in fact he sounded amused.

Harry stared at him, "Well if my height helps you with your superiority complex, who am I to complain." He teased.

Draco laughed, and Harry grinned at him.

"What would you say is your best feature?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "Blimey Potter where did you learn your conversational skills? It sounds like a quiz out of Witch Weekly." He moaned.

Harry shrugged, "It's not like we can talk about our everyday lives. So much we have to avoid. A lot of our past is at the moment a no go area. I thought if we were going to be friends we should at least talk and get to know one another. Might as well do that through cheesy questions, that I may have read in Ginny's girly magazine. It wasn't witch weekly though."

Draco shook his head, "What does Weaslette say about you reading her girly magazines, and using the information to talk with me?" He grudgingly asked, knowing they couldn't stay in the rain, talking forever. They'd soon return to their lives and that meant Harry would return to Ginny.

"She just takes the piss when I read her magazines. Said she should have guessed all along. Says now she knows, it is blatantly obvious. I think that's bull. I don't read it for fashion advice or gossip, I just happen to have read a few whilst I was bored waiting for her to get ready for Hogsmede one weekend." He rambled.

"You don't have to defend what you choose for your reading material. What do you mean she knows and it's obvious?" He was intrigued.

Harry looked startled, "I -um it doesn't matter."

Draco sat up straighter, "What? Why won't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I will. When I'm ready. It's just something not many people know, and I don't want our almost friendship to change because of it." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Draco regarded what Harry said for a few moments, "Fine whatever. Maybe when we're friends you'll feel more comfortable with telling me." He conceded grumpily.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you. I will tell you, just not yet. Back to my cheesy girly magazine inspired question. What is your best feature?" He brightened up and tried to breeze past the awkwardness. He almost admitted to Draco he was gay, no way was he doing that yet.

Draco once again thought the question over, "I'd say..."

Harry answered in his head..._Your eyes, your hair, your voice, your lips, your ass..._His inner monologue of Draco's best features was interrupted by Draco answering with.

"...my cheekbones and maybe complexion." He said as if he was unsure if they were really good features.

Harry nodded, "Yeah you do have a nice complexion and skin. I don't think I ever saw you with one spot ever!"

Draco grinned, "I know, lucky I guess. Goyle went through the acne stage, had to get Pomfrey to give him Acne Salve to prevent scarring. It was gross, and I am very glad I never suffered from spots."

Harry shifted slightly and stretched his legs out in front of him, "Probably all that greasy food and junk he used to eat. Caused the spots. I'm surprised Snape never had any." He joked.

Draco sniggered, but when Harry looked at him he pretended to be serious, "That isn't very nice. Talking about a dead man like that."

Harry waved the comment off with one hand, "I'm sure wherever he is, in some strange afterlife, he will be insulting me daily, in fact hourly even."

Draco could see Potter had a point, "Most likely. What would you say is your best feature? And don't say your eyes, that is too easy. Everyone compliments your eyes."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "I know. It is rather annoying. If I hear about my brilliant shining emerald eyes one more time, I might...Dunno I was going to say spell them a different colour, but I wouldn't do that. Not when they are my mothers eyes." He said woefully.

Draco grumbled, "You'd be a fool to spell them a different colour." He didn't elaborate, but he had referred to Harry's eyes as brilliantly emerald, luckily only in his own head and not out loud.

"Well it's not my eyes, hair or teeth. Um I guess I have nice lips?" He didn't sound convinced.

Draco agreed with Harry in his head, he often stared at Harry's lips and fantasised about kissing him.

"I guess. They are a nice enough shape, bit chapped though." Draco winced, he couldn't just compliment him, he had to insult him too – _What is wrong with me!_

Harry licked his lips to try and moisturise them, "It's the cold weather. Makes them dry and chapped." He refrained from touching them with his fingers, he didn't want Draco to think he was hurt, even though he was slightly offended.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Merlin Potter. We have been at this school since we were eleven, and you know the climate by now. Invest in some chap-stick, or look up a spell that protects the from the elements."

Harry guessed that made sense, "I've been too busy, and well that took effort." He defended.

Draco stopped the eye roll, he had already done that once, he didn't want to repeat himself, even if Potter was that exasperating.

"If we are friends still at Christmas I will get you some chap-stick as a gift. Spare you the effort of buying it, or looking up the spell. Happy." Draco snootily said.

Harry beamed, "Ecstatic. Thanks."

Draco shook his head. "Any more cheesy girly questions?" He was enjoying their weird, yet fulfilling conversation.

Harry nodded, "Sure. What would be your ideal date? That one was a really girly one, thought you'd appreciate it." He shot Draco a sly smirk.

Draco just glared at him for a moment, "Ideal date...hmm. I've never really had a proper date. I've been someone's boyfriend, and even went to the Yule Ball with Pansy. But actually gone on a proper first date, never happened. I just skipped the dating stage and went to the seeing one another – or the..well you know."

"You little man slut." Harry proclaimed, in mock astonishment. It was common knowledge that Draco had a few girlfriends, and even boyfriends. He got bored easily and moved on.

"I am not! I didn't engage in sexual acts with all of them. Like your Mr Innocent. I heard Cho Chang let you shag her fifth year, also Lovegood, and Weaslette." He was offended, Harry was just as experienced, maybe not with boys but still.

Harry snorted, "I never shagged Cho. We kissed, that was all. It was rather shit really. I haven't even shagged or kissed Luna, that's just wrong. She's...she's...like a sister I guess. As for Ginny, I can't deny that one." He blushed.

"Oh. So just Weasley then? Like you said no denying that, not when you were caught in a rather compromising position in the Charms classroom. I though even Weasley would have more class than that." Draco said with disdain.

"Yes just Ginny. We weren't having sex in the classroom. You know this place, rumours get out of hand. Luckily we were only caught by a Hufflepuff prefect. Gee how embarrassing." He covered his face with his hands.

Draco felt elated to hear Harry confirm that he had only been with female Weasley – and not with a man. He allowed his brain to fantasise about being the first man Harry will be with, and then refocused his mind and pushed the fantasy aside.

"You should be embarrassed. Being caught by a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect – that is dreadful." He mocked.

Harry elbowed him in the arm, "Oi. I was um distracted. Anyway you're one to talk, I heard plenty of rumours about you." He wanted to drag Draco into his realm of embarrassment.

"Like what?" He queried, rubbing his arm where Harry's elbow dug in.

Harry racked his brain trying to remember some of the more far fetched rumours.

"Apparently you were left bound naked in the prefects bathroom – Pansy left you as revenge." He laughed, it sounded like Parkinson.

Draco looked sideways at Harry, "False. Pansy and I only ever went to the Yule Ball together, and that was more as friends then real dates. We have never, and will never be intimate with one another. Although she has tried many times."

Harry smiled, pleased that Draco and pug face hadn't been together.

"It's stopped raining." Harry pointed out, stating the obvious.

"So it has." Draco replied.

"I guess I better head back in." Harry stood and brushed off his trousers.

Draco also stood, "Right."

"It's been nice talking with you. I would say we are almost friends." Harry quipped.

"Almost. You wish." Draco playfully retorted.

"Hmm I think another chat is in our future. I will get you to become my almost friend." He boldly declared.

"Next time bring your own blanket, and maybe some snacks and we'll see." Draco said loftily.

Harry laughed and bid goodbye, strolling confidently towards the castle. Draco plopped on the blanket, in the same manner he chastised Harry for earlier.

Just when he though he had Potter figured out, he just blows all his views out of the water. He assumed Harry would be angry at him for his behaviour yesterday. Yet he sought him out, talked with him and even suggested becoming almost friends. It was very confusing and didn't help Draco with his feelings towards him.

Draco wondered if Harry would seek him out in public or private. He had a suspicion that he would wait until it was once again raining.

Draco headed back to the castle, deciding to go ask Pansy if she started those rumours about him. He didn't care, he just wanted to watch her try and talk her way out of it. He was certain it was her that convinced the student population that they had sex, on more than one occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A bit of a filler chapter, nothing really happens, but it's a nice chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Looking at the weather as he cut across the courtyard, Draco was disappointed to note that the sun was shinning and no rain clouds were in sight.

He suspected that Potter would only seek him out for their strange one-on-one talks when it is raining. They weren't friends yet so Draco knew he shouldn't feel slightly hurt that Potter would avoid him at any other time. He wasn't rude to him, or insulting. He said hello and good morning, but never stopped to chat.

A few days of sunshine and Draco had decided he liked that their meetings were in the rain only. Only meeting when it rained, made it special and personal to the two of them. That's what he told himself as a coping mechanism – he wasn't missing Potter, well maybe a little.

A week later and it had hardly rained, just a drizzle really. It was once again hot out and Draco was sat under a tree doing homework. He had a weird sense of Deja Vu as Dean Thomas walked over to his friends, football in hand. Soon a group got up to play. Draco cast a shield charm, one that was timed to stay in place for an hour – that should stop any stray footballs hitting him.

He forced himself to read the first paragraph on Switching Spells in his 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' and managed to read it without looking up to locate Potter's whereabouts.

His resolve didn't last long, halfway through the second paragraph he looked up and scanned the group of players. He spotted Potter and saw he had managed to tackle the ball away from an annoyed looking Ron. He reached the goal and kicked it, Seamus dived the wrong way and the ball went through the goal.

Potter grinned, and in what seemed to be the groups celebratory tradition, Potter lifted his t-shirt over his head, stretched his arms above his head and ran around shouting 'Goaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll'. Draco was staring, there was no denying that one. He couldn't help it. Potter wasn't some Adonis, but he was nicely built, with a flat stomach and nice curves and muscles. Draco suspected once Potter started working out and training when he becomes an Auror – his body would transform into that of a sex god. Draco could see the potential, and for his age, and considering he didn't really work out he had a very nice body.

Draco sighed and flicked his eyes back to his book. He knew his own body wasn't as nice as Potter's, he didn't work out and Quidditch doesn't exactly make you into a jock. It was sitting on a broom and flying, you weren't working on creating a six pack exactly. Yes it helped him stay relatively fit and helped shape his body somewhat, but if he wanted to define his muscles he needed to work out. Draco decided he would see if the Room of Requirement still functioned properly, and maybe ask for a place he could work out. If he wanted a better body he would have to work to achieve it.

Cursing his chicken legs and slim frame Draco was determined to at least improve himself. When he looked back up Potter had lowered his shirt and was high fiving Neville. Feeling a bit down after his negative thoughts about his body, Draco packed up his bag. Removed the shield spell and headed in to the castle. He didn't see Harry watching him leave, with a look of disappointment on his face.

Draco headed for the library, on a whim he had decided if he could find a spell that would help forecast the weather. He was being obsessive, but he wanted to know when it was likely to rain next.

He'd been searching for over half an hour with no luck. Someone coughed next to him and he looked up to see Granger watching him.

"May I help you?" He asked, he no longer called her Granger, or any other insulting name. Often when he spoke he just omitted to refer to her as anything.

"I wanted a favour," She asked without hesitation.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Right, and what favour might that be?" He coolly asked. He wouldn't say no immediately, he had learnt to tolerate her.

"I seem to have misplaced my notes for Wednesday's Arithmancy class, and I was wondering if I could make a copy of yours. None of my friends take Arithmancy NEWT. It would be much appreciated." She added.

Draco couldn't see any reason to deny her, it was only a few notes after all. "Sure. I'll get them later and give them to you over dinner." He replied.

She smiled at him and then looked at the array of books on his table, "Oh that looks interesting what are you doing?"

Before Draco would have been irritated at her nosiness and told her to get lost. Now he knew she just had a thirst for knowledge and she was intrigued by what Draco was doing.

Draco huffed, "Well I am trying to find a spell that can forecast the weather. I'm not having much luck." He admitted.

She looked as if she was itching to help, Draco smiled a small smile, "Have you heard of anything like that?"

She shook her head and sat in a chair opposite Draco. Pulled a book towards her, "I'm sure we can find something. Now you mention it, it would be quite a useful thing to know."

Draco's smile grew, with Granger's help he was bound to find something.

"You know the Muggles have weathermen, who tell the Muggles everyday what the weather will be like that day, and for the rest of the week. It's actually fascinating how they forecast the weather..."

Draco tuned her out he wasn't interested in how the Muggles predicted the weather.

"Weather forecasts are made by collecting quantitative data about the current state of the atmosphere on a given place and using scientific understanding of atmospheric processes to project how the atmosphere will evolve on that place." Granger droned on.

"Really that is fascinating." Draco sarcastically mumbled, she was oblivious to his boredom.

Eventually Granger exhausted herself on the Muggles and weathermen. Now they were working in silence, looking through various books.

"There has to be something. We don't need to know what the weather will be like next week, just that day or the following day. It is relativity simple." She groaned, after an hour of searching.

Draco wasn't the type to give up, his sixth year proved as much. Once he set his mind on something he did it. It took him ages to repair that vanishing cabinet but he did it. He was determined now to find a weather forecasting spell, he wasn't going to have wasted half his day for nothing.

Granger stood, "I'm going to find some more books." She explained and disappeared.

Draco put away the books they had already looked through and waited for her to return with some new books. She returned with a stack of books and Draco took the top one.

"Thank you for your help. I know that this has taken up a lot of time, you're welcome to leave." Draco politely offered, even though he wanted her to stay.

She looked up at him and frowned, "Well your lending me your notes. See it as me returning the favour if you like. Besides my curiosity is piqued and now I need to find that spell. If I don't it will be driving me crazy, and I won't be able to concentrate on anything else."

Draco could understand that, they were similar in many ways, not like he'd ever admit that to her.

"Do wizards use barometers?" She was intrigued.

Draco frowned, "Uh no what's that?" He wondered if he should have asked, he didn't want another lecture about weather forecasting.

To his surprise her answer was simple.

"A barometer measures the change in pressure. The larger the change in pressure, the larger the change in weather can be expected. If the pressure drop is rapid, a low pressure system is approaching, and there is a greater chance of rain. Rapid pressure rises are associated with improving weather conditions, such as clearing skies." She informed him.

"Oh that's clever. What do they look like?" He was actually intrigued. He might purchase a barometer for his mother. She wouldn't mind if it was muggle, as long as it was the best barometer money could buy. She would find it rather useful, and novel.

"Well you can get many different types. But I always remember my Grandfather having a lovely one, it was set on beautiful dark wood, and had solid silver parts – it was from the 18th century. They are difficult to explain, if I remember I will find a picture out for you." She kindly offered.

Draco smiled, "I'd like that. I was thinking of getting an antique one for mothers birthday."

Hermione grinned, "Sounds wonderful."

They returned to their research, both secretly releived that they were getting on. Neither wanted to continue their petty rivalry. Hermione could tell that Draco had grown up and changed, she was willing to give him a chance. She also saw the way Harry stared at Draco, knowing he had always been obsessed with him Hermione suspected that Draco would be in Harry's future somehow. It would be easier for Harry to admit his feelings if he saw that his friends would be accepting of Draco.

Another thirty minutes and Draco was ready to call it a day and try again tomorrow.

"Yes I found something," Hermione called in triumph, adding, "I knew we would. The library never lets me down."

Draco looked at the open page that Hermione tilted towards him.

"Sounds promising." He casually said.

Hermione grinned, "How about I check this book out and read up on it. We go our separate ways, have dinner. Then later this evening meet me back here and I can show you the wand movement to cast the spell, and you can give me your notes." She sounded hopeful.

Draco could use her help learning the spell, and he had to give her his notes. "Sure. Say back here at 8pm?"

"Okay. Bye." She stood grabbed the book and headed to the check out desk.

Draco grumbled about being left to put away all the books, but he did it anyway. He went straight to the great hall, to get dinner. He was early and not many people had come down yet, all making the most of the sunshine outside. After dinner he left, just as Potter was coming in with his friends. He smiled at Potter and said 'good evening', Potter replied with, 'It is now' and then strolled off before Draco could see if he was being sarcastic or flirting.

One quick glance over at Harry at the Gryfindor table, showed he was laughing and joking with Ron. Draco noticed that Granger had her face buried in the book that she found the weather forecasting spell in. _She is one committed person._ He thought as he left the great hall to fetch his Arithmancy notes, and his homework for DADA. He was planning on heading to the library early, to get some quite time away from his housemates. He told himself it was to give him a better environment to do his homework in. In reality he was drifting away from his housemates and former friends.

Harry looked at Hermione, "What's that?" He pointed to her book, "Doesn't look like any of our books for our lessons." he observed.

She looked up from her reading, "That's because it's not." She returned to her reading.

Ron screwed up his nose, "You mean you are actually studying something that we don't need to learn, and won't be on our exams. You're voluntarily reading that gigantic book." He said shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes Ronald I am. I enjoy learning new things, I am not going to limit myself to the subjects taught at school. Besides its a favour for Draco."

Ron's mouth fell open and some peas fell out. Harry choked on his water, and both stared at her.

"A favour for Malfoy!" Ron echoed.

"Yes that's what I said. A favour for _Draco._" She made sure to put emphasis on Draco.

"Why are you doing favours for him for anyway?" Ron demanded.

Hermione marked her page and closed her book, "He is lending me some notes, and he wanted to find a spell that forecasts the weather. He wasn't having any luck. To return the favour he has done for me I helped find one. I am about to go meet him in the library to show him what I have found."

Ron stared stunned at her, Harry was just as shocked, but at least he managed to keep his mouth closed.

"You're meeting the ferret in the library alone." Ron was scandalised.

"Oh grow up Ron. He has changed, and I for one am willing to have a truce. He isn't doing anything wrong." She defended.

"But you're my girlfriend and it's Saturday night. You're choosing to spend it with that git instead of me?" He was getting worked up now.

Hermione stood and collected her things, "The only person being a git right now is you. I am only going to be gone an hour or so. You're welcome to join us, it isn't limited to just us two."

Ron shook his head, "No way am I giving up my Saturday night to learn some stupid weather spell."

Hermione turned to Harry, "What about you? I know you like to sit out in the rain. It might be useful to cast a spell and know when it was going to rain." She innocently asked.

Harry shifted in his seat. On one hand he wanted to learn the spell, it did actually sound helpful. On the other hand he wasn't sure if he could be casual and false with Draco. On the occasions they have talked, they were alone together and it was different somehow. To try and act normal around him with Hermione, who picks up on everything would be difficult.

"Honestly Harry, Draco isn't going to start duelling you. It's either come with me now to learn it, or not learn it at all. I am not going to repeat myself for your sake." She was getting irritated now.

"Um okay." Harry stood and Ron gawked at his two friends.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled.

"We're going to meet Draco in the library to learn a weather spell. See you later." With that Hermione stormed out.

"Must be her time of the month." Ron said shaking his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and went after Hermione. Lavender and Pavati started lecturing Ron about a women's monthly cycle and how making PMS jokes is tasteless and not funny.

Harry caught up with Hermione. "Ron's just in shock is all. He'll come around. If you're serious about being Malfoy's friend, or whatever then he will have to get used to it."

Hermione smiled at him, "I know. I'm not saying Draco and I will be best of friends, or friends even. But we can be polite to one another, and even help each other with homework. I believe he's changed and I'm not going to waste my life hating him. That will turn me bitter and I don't want to be bitter."

Harry slung and arm around her and hugged her briefly, "I always said you were a smart one. Thanks Hermione."

Harry and Hermione knew he was thanking her for more than just being civil to Draco.

Hermione headed to the same table they were working at earlier and saw that Draco was already here.

"Hello." She said as she sat down.

"Evening." Draco replied. If he was surprised to see Harry he masked it well, and Hermione couldn't tell.

"I hope you don't mind if Harry joins us. He showed an interest in learning the spell." She casually informed Draco.

"No not at all. Who am I to say one can't expand their knowledge." He drawled.

Harry loved that fucking drawl, it was like an aphrodisiac. He quickly took a seat the other side of Hermione, to avoid any embarrassment.

"Excellent," Hermione said happily.

She pulled the book out and a photo. It was a muggle photo, she handed it to Draco and explained.

"That's one type of barometer. That's me and my grandfather, the barometer is behind us on the wall." she pointed to it.

Draco looked at the picture, it was in colour but completely still. Granger was about five in the picture and she was grinning so wide. Her grandfather was crouched down, she was sat on his leg and he had his arms wrapped around her to steady her.

"You're were a cute kid." He said as he returned the photo.

He wasn't lying she looked sweet and he could tell she loved her grandfather very much.

"Thanks. Did you like the barometer?" She wondered if Draco really wanted to get his mother one.

Harry looked between the two completely lost. He looked at the photo of Hermione and smiled, she really was a cute kid.

"Yes it looks fascinating. If I can find an antique one like that, I am sure mother would love it." He was sure of it. The one in the photo looked to be of high quality, made by the best craftsmen.

"I'm sure she will. It's not like she is going to be getting a gift like that everyday. It will be unique, and will show you have put a lot of thought into it. Most men just get perfume or something. I usually get books, but I love getting books so can't complain really." She babbled.

Harry and Draco suspected she was overcompensating, trying to make a real effort to be nice to Draco. Babbling nervously to prevent any awkward silences. Both Harry and Draco appreciated it.

Draco smiled, "I like getting books too. I always say, 'Books make great gifts because they have whole worlds inside of them. And it's much cheaper to buy somebody a book than it is to buy them the whole world.' I think they make wonderful gifts."

Hermione grinned, feeling better about her boring idea of a gift. Harry grinned too, but not because of Draco's words. Because the effort Draco was making to be nice to Hermione.

Draco pulled out his Arithmancy notes and handed them to her. "Here I copied them already, these are yours to keep."

She took them and put them in her bag, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Draco was surprised to find it was easy to get on with Granger when he made an effort. It took a lot more effort to be spiteful and nasty. He decided then that he wouldn't go back to being mean to her, it wasn't worth the effort.

"So what spell did you find?" Harry spoke up.

Hermione opened the book at the relevant page, "It's a simple spell that can only really tell you about current changes, maybe enough to predict the following mornings weather, but not the following week. But if you cast it in the morning you might be able to read the results and learn that the day will be sunny, or rainy. It's for short term predictions. Also it may predict it's sunny, but there might be a sudden change in the atmosphere, and the spell won't show that, unless you happen to cast it just as the change was happening. It's not foolproof I guess is what I am trying to say."

Harry snorted, "Like the weathermen get it 100% right all the time. I lost count of how many times we heard on the weather forecast that it would be a heatwave and it rained, or something as equally incorrect."

Hermione smiled, "I know. When I was little I heard on the weather forecast that it was going to snow in our area. I got my gloves, scarf and coat on, sat in my back garden all day waiting. It never snowed, I was heartbroken. Mum said that the weathermen were making educated guesses, and cannot be correct all the time." She smiled at the memory.

Harry smiled too, "Is the spell easy to learn?" He prompted.

"Ah yes it's really simple." She pushed the book in the middle of the table so they all could read it.

Then she spent then next hour teaching them and they all practised it. By the end of the hour they had all cast successful spells, and knew that the weather tonight would be mild, no rain and a slight breeze.

Draco hid his disappointment at the fact that the weather was looking to be sunny tomorrow too. However Granger said the weather was unpredictable, so he would cast the spell regularly throughout the day to see if it was changing. It was a quick spell, and an easy one, so he didn't mind.

"Right so I better go find Ron. Think some quality time together is in order." She excused herself and left.

Harry put away the book she left and turned to face Draco. Draco spoke before Harry could.

"I do not want to think about the 'quality time' that those two will be having together." He shuddered.

Harry laughed, "No not if you want to keep your dinner down."

"Isn't Weasley missing you?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned, "No I saw Ron at dinner."

Draco packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "No I was referring to the female Weasley."

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "Probably not. She was sat on Dean's lap being taught all about football, when I left the common room." He replied.

Draco stared, "You let your girlfriend sit on another guys lap!" He was shocked.

"Don't be stupid, of course not. She's not my girlfriend. In fact I am sure that at this moment in time she is Dean's girlfriend." he said grinning, as Draco seemed happy about that revelation.

"I see. So no girlfriend getting jealous that you're spending time with me?" He pushed, just because Potter wasn't with Ginny Weasley, didn't mean he was single.

"Nope, no girlfriend." He confirmed.

"Not ready to put yourself out there yet?" Draco wondered, someone like Potter shouldn't be single.

"Sort of I guess. Maybe not how you think, but in a way I am not ready to start searching for a partner." He made sure not to say girlfriend, as he knew he meant boyfriend.

"Fair enough. Well I best be going I have some thinking to do regarding mothers birthday gift." He started walked towards the exit.

"Sure. Night." Harry called to his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologise for any delays, I'm not feeling 100%. Just a standard cold/bug thing but it is still annoying never the less.

Thank you to all that has stuck with me through my slow updating. Thank you for following my stories and just generally being lovely, lovely people.

**Chapter Five**

Another week went by without any major rain storm, the air was thick and humid. They needed a good storm to clear the air, to cool the air and to start fresh. It was Sunday evening and Draco had completed all of his homework, and had noting to do.

After dinner he took a walk as he had nothing better to do. A few moments of walking he noticed the surrounding air felt different, he sensed that the atmosphere was changing. Not wanting to get ahead of himself, Draco cast the weather spell, and grinned. It was going to rain, and not just slow spitting rain. Full on heavy pelting rain. It was getting windy out too, and Draco took cover under the oak tree.

He heard a distant rumble of thunder. It was faint but gradually the rumbling became more distinct. He looked towards the sky and couldn't see any hint of rain. White clouds dominating the sky. He cast the weather spell again and was reassured that it was indeed about to rain.  
The rumbling grew louder and louder. Very quickly the sky turned black. The speed at which the black clouds appeared astonished him. In a few minutes, He could feel the wind blowing from the blackened sky. In another few minutes, the whole sky had darkened. The wind increased in intensity.

He tried to stay cool and unaffected, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Yes it may rain, but whose to say that Potter would join him, he could be busy. Draco transfigured a leaf into a blanket and sat down, looking out at the school grounds facing the castle.

Draco glanced at the sky, and noted that it looked ominous, it was dark grey/black. The clouds looked threatening racing across heavens, swirling and colliding in vast humid pile-ups. The wind had picked up, and he could hear the distant sound of thunder getting louder.

He wondered if the storm would be too big, and would put Potter off. Either way he would stay, he liked watching storms, and hopefully he would get to see some lightening.

The sky suddenly darkened as though a curtain had been pulled across the sky, and Draco watched with satisfaction as the first huge raindrops started to fall. The loudness of them hitting the oak tree leafs was music to his ears, an orchestra of percussion to accompany the music of his stormy imagination.

Once the first few raindrops fell, it poured, as if a switch had been turned on. Draco cast a warming charm, and smiled as he saw a flash of lightning. He liked the sight and sound of thunder and lightning, he didn't get the chance to watch a thunder storm often and was pleased he was here from the beginning.

He had been sat under the tree for more than half an hour, before Potter arrived. He grinned at Draco.

"I was on my way, then I remembered that you said next time I should bring snacks. I took a detour to the kitchens and got some things." He offered as an explanation to his lateness.

Draco shifted on the blanket and Potter sat down.

"It is quite the storm out there." He commented as he placed the food and drinks between them.

"Yes. But it is further away then it looks." Draco replied casually. Choosing not to question their weird arrangement, of meeting in the rain and talking.

Harry shrugged and picked up a shortbread biscuit. He jumped slightly as a loud crash of thunder sounded, and moments later a fork of lightning lit up the sky.

"Wow." He remarked, stunned.

"Do you think it's safe out here?" Harry asked after a few moments of watching the storm.

Draco didn't know really, "Maybe not. The storm has been going for half an hour, so it should start winding down soon, or moving away." He answered honestly.

Harry nodded and switched his attention to Draco, "What do you want to talk about today?"

Draco laughed, "What no more cliché questions from your girly mags?"

Harry huffed, "Not my girly mags. I have lots of random and weird questions, but wasn't sure if you'd appreciate them."

It was Draco's turn to shrug, "Like you said so many things are off limits between us. We will end up pushing each others buttons and arguing. If answering silly questions keeps the peace, then I guess I can deal with that."

Harry grinned, "Fair enough. You ask the first question."

Draco thought for a moment, "What's the biggest word you know?" He randomly asked.

Harry looked puzzled by the randomness of the question, but he smiled and answered after a moment of thought, "Antidisestablishmentarianism."

Harry laughed at Draco's face expression.

"What does that even mean?" He blurted.

"Opposition to the disestablishment of the Church of England." He answered.

Draco frowned, "Church of England, that's a muggle thing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It's a long word, twenty-eight letters. Top that, biggest word you know?" Harry challenged.

Draco smirked, "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." he smugly said.

Harry gaped at him, and Draco reached out, placed his fingers under his chin and pushed it to close his mouth.

"No way. I can't even pronounce that. What does it even mean?" He demanded.

"According to the Oxford English Dictionary, it is a word invented in imitation of polysyllabic medical terms, alleged to mean 'a lung disease' caused by the inhalation of very fine sand and ash dust." he recited.

"What you read the dictionary!" Harry sounded flabbergasted.

Draco stiffened, "Yes so what, not all of it. I like to know the English language. I also studied the thesaurus, how do you think I became good with words." he snapped.

"Don't get pissy. It's actually really cool, I was just surprised you read it. I only ever used it to check spelling and definitions etc, but never bothered looking at the dictionary really." he was impressed.

Harry decided to break the tension he said, "Actually I know a longer word, but it's a name of a place. I think it is the longest word to be found in Britain. It is the Welsh place name Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. I learnt how to pronounce it when I heard it, when I was younger I thought it would be impressive to learn it. It's the only Welsh I know."

Draco stared, "Wow what a mouthful. You're making that up." He protested.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I am not. It is a large village and community on the island of Anglesey in Wales," He defended.

"Oh okay I believe you." Draco made a mental note to visit there one day, and get a photo of himself next to the town sign.

Harry voiced Draco's very thoughts, "It would be fun to go there one day, get a photo with the sign."

"Yes it would." Draco agreed, having a weird thought of him and Harry going together and having fun. Going as a couple – Well that was a delightful fantasy, that will never happen, he told himself.

"Okay so my turn to ask a question." He thought for a moment, watching the sky as flashes of lightning lit it up, followed by cracks of thunder as though in reply.

"What do you think your animagus form will be, and why?" Harry finally asked.

Draco had managed to eat two biscuits and have a drink by the time Potter thought of something.

"Um not to be obvious in my choice but I'd say a fox. Because they are menat to be cunning, clever and have the ability to adapt quickly and think quickly." He replied.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I can see that. But not a common red fox. Maybe an artic fox because of your hair." Harry joked.

"Har har. Artic foxes are very nice looking animals, I can live with that. It's better than being a worm or something. What about you?" He asked in return.

"Um dunno really. Maybe some species of bird so I could still fly. I know cheesy right." Harry laughed at his lame answer.

Draco grinned, "I'd say a dog."

"Dog!" Harry took offense, "Great, that's boring."

Draco explained his reasoning, "Becasue you are a very loyal, compassionate person who is always there for close friends and family members who are in a tough time. You are someone who can be counted on time and time again and never let small grudges get in the way of a good friendship. But unfortunately, you are very dependent, and every now and then someone will take advantage of your loyalty, and it is most often not until you end up hurt that you realised your foolishness."

Harry huffed, that did sound acrute really. "I guess. Boring though." He complained again.

Then Harry remembered that Sirius was a dog, and well that wasn't so bad. If his animagus was a dog he could blend in better. Whereas if Draco was an Artic Fox, he'd stand out.

"I like learning more about you." Harry confessed, "It's strange yet addictive. Of course it's all trivial but still."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Nothing about me is trivial. Are you saying what I have shared with you is of little importance?" He teased.

"Yeah. It's not like me knowing you think you'd be a fox and can pernounce a really big word for lung disease is helpful in anyway. But it's good to know all the same." Harry could

see that the thunder and lightening had calmed somewhat, but it was still raining hard.

"Fair point. But I might test you one day, see how much you were listening." He joked.

Harry screwed up his nose, "Test," He whined, adding, "Do I get anything if I answer them correctly?" He didn't mind tests if he benefited from it.

Draco's first thought was, Yes a kiss for every right answer, "My friendship Potter. You'll be lucky if you even get that much. Now my turn to ask an unimportant and random question."

"Who out of our year would you Snog, Marry and Avoid?" He remembered reading something stupid like that in Pansy's magazine once.

Harry frowned in concentration, "Avoid – Millicant Bulstrode, Snog – um..." He wanted to say Draco, or another male, but he didn't want to give away his sexuality.

Draco chuckled, "It isn't that difficult of a question Potter. I would Avoid – Weasley; the male Weasley, Snog – Justin Finch-Fletchley, just to see his outraged and shocked expression, would be so worth kissing him for, proper homophobe, and Marry – You I guess. I'd benefit from marrying you, worth the hassle of being stuck with you."

Harry stared at him, "You'd marry me?"

"It is only a silly game Potter, don't worry I wasn't about to purpose or anything." He retaliated, stung by Harry's face expression.

"No I don't mind, I just didn't expect that. All your answers were male." He pointed out. He was aware that Draco dated both sexes, just being with whoever caught his attention.

"Yes very observant of you. That is because I'm gay Potter. I used to date women too, but recently have decided that I'd rather not." He grimaced.

"I have experimented enough with women, to realise that they aren't for me." He clarified.

"Oh. Justin's homophobic?" Was all Harry could think to say.

Draco snorted, "Yes. He's not abusive. Some homophobes are bullies, that spew spiteful nasty words, but Justin doesn't do that. He's polite, but he still says the odd cutting and scathing remark and his face says it all. Utter disgust. He is opinionated and makes it clear what he thinks of homosexuality."

"Oh." Harry had no idea, but he wasn't really friends with him.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed as he shook his head, "I was shagging one of his dorm mates, and he made it clear what he thought of us." He answered.

"I never really liked him much anyway, but now...what a Caffler." Harry said, using Seamus Irish profanity.

"Indeed." Said Draco.

Harry had found a bigish stick on the ground in front of him, and was currently poking it into the muddy ground, with force.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I think you should lay off destroying the ground, it hasn't done anything to you."

Harry stopped his stabbing, "Why do people have to judge other people so much. Just leave them be, if they are happy then surely that's enough. If they don't like it then just stay away." Harry was irritated at small minded people like Justin. It made him reluctant to come out properly, he feared the reaction he would get.

Draco shrugged, "There will always be haters, bullies and closed minded people. Whether its about blood purity, race, religion, sexuality – haters will always find something to hate. Just ignore them, hold your head up high, be proud to be who you are."

Harry thought that was a good bit of advice, but seeing as Draco was hiding from people because they hated him for being a Malfoy, he was being a hypocrite.

"Why did you stop holding your head high, if that's your opinion?" Harry asked annoyed at the world in general and taking it out on the only person around.

Draco glared at him, "What is that suppose to mean?" He snapped.

"That you used to walk around head held high, not caring what people thought of you. Ignoring the haters, now – since the war ended you've been keeping your head down and acting less of yourself." Harry explained, voice hard.

Draco's glare intensified, "That's different." he bit out, using all of his control to stop himself hexing Potter into next week.

Harry stood and glared down at him, "No it's not!" He yelled, unsure as to why he had started yelling, but he was angry about Justin and all the other problems he would encounter if he came out, and he needed to distracted himself, fighting with Draco was as good as a distraction as any.

Draco stood slowly and carefully, face set in anger and eyes intense.

"Yes it is. You should hold your head up high if you have done no wrong. Being gay isn't something to be ashamed about, it isn't wrong. Being a Malfoy, being me, and what I did is something to be ashamed about. I was wrong and I don't want to hold my head up high, I haven't earned that right." He seethed, hand clenched tightly around his wand, which he had drawn.

Harry was momentarily stunned, "Is that what you really think?" He asked in a low voice, all anger gone, replaced by disbelief.

Draco turned so he was facing away from Potter and his stupid face, "Yes. It's what I really think." He answered.

Harry stepped closer and placed a hand on one of Draco's shoulders, "You did what you did for your family. That is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not saying what you did was right, but the reasons for doing them were right."

Draco closed his eyes briefly and lowered his head. Harry didn't like seeing Draco like this, he pulled on Draco's shoulder to try and get him to turn around. He didn't budge. Harry stepped around him, and stood in front of him.

"The war has ruined so many people's life's, don't let it ruin yours. Otherwise defeating Voldermort would have been for nothing. You need to live your life, be thankful that you're alive. It's still raw for a lot of people, but give it some time." Harry reasoned.

"I am thankful that I am alive, I just need to come to terms with a few things. Can we not talk about this, not now. Maybe...maybe later, another time." Draco asked, in a slight pleading tone.

"Another time, sure. So anything else I need to know about you for this friendship test I'll be taking?" Harry asked light-heartedly, trying to break the tension.

Draco smiled in thanks for the obvious change, "A have a few weird quirks. I always gravitate to toast that is cut in triangles, and not rectangles. I have to let the toast cool before I butter it. I dislike it when people crack their knuckles, makes me feel weird and makes me shiver. I set a timer when brushing my teeth so I brush for the recommended amount of time." He listed off his strange oddities about himself.

Harry was smiling, a wide genuine happy smile.

"What?" Draco asked, embarrassed that he just confessed some of his quirks.

"Nothing. You're just strange but in a good way." He answered.

"I'm sure even you have weird habits, quirks or mannerisms." He defended, everyone had something that they did.

"I do. When I climb the stairs I count them in my head. I daydream so often, that when I shower I turn my shampoo bottle upside down. Otherwise I daydream, then when I come out of my daydream I can't remember if I washed my hair, and would wash it more than once. But if I see that the bottle is upside-down I know I have washed it. I make sure I turn it the right way before I get out." Harry blushed.

"I've never admitted that to anyone before." he was surprised he told Draco.

Draco laughed, and Harry joined him. He knew Draco wasn't taking the piss, he just found it funny.

"When should I expect my test? I'd like to be friends, and you said I need to take the test first." Harry asked, only half joking.

"The next time we meet. Maybe we can meet before a storm, when it is calm." He suggested.

Harry grinned and nodded, he didn't want to wait until it rained again, he couldn't.

"Does that mean you're going back inside?" Draco asked.

"Oh no not yet. I was just wondering."

They spent another hour talking, and when they headed inside they walked back to eighth year dorms together.

The next day at breakfast Harry smiled when he looked up and saw that Draco was eating toast that was cut into triangles. Then when Harry was walking to class, Draco walked passed him and randomly said.

"1, 8, 6, 13, 9, 11..." to try and put Harry off, as he knew he'd be counting the steps in his head.

Harry laughed and cracked his knuckles. Draco shivered and glared at him.

"Stop that. It's gross." He drawled.

Harry looked guilty for a second and positioned his hands ready to crack his knuckles again. It was an empty threat he wasn't going to go through with it.

"You dare!" Draco warned.

"Or what?" Harry challenged. They were being playful and cocky, none of their usual malice behind the interaction.

"Or I will jinx you so you can't stop hitting yourself." He answered lamely.

Harry snorted, "That jinx doesn't even exist." He said confidently, as they stopped outside of the classroom.

Draco smirked, "How sure of that are you? Crack your knuckles one more time and you'll see." He threatened.

Harry raised his chin, he was sure Draco was making it up, to insure he wouldn't crack his knuckles. Harry cracked them, and shot Draco a smug look.

Draco shook his head, "I warned you Potter." He lifted his wand cast a spell and before Harry could even register what had happened his left hand swung up and slapped himself across his cheek.

"Ow. Take it off!" He demanded.

Draco was bent over laughing, "No."

Harry hit himself again, "Ow."

Hermione stuck her head out of the classroom to see where Harry had gotten to, and frowned at him and Draco. Draco was laughing openly and Harry was hitting himself repeatedly.

"Harry?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" She asked.

Draco laughed again, "Yeah Potter why are you hitting yourself?"

Harry glared at him, "Draco jinxed me."

"Oh run and tell on me. What are you twelve?." Draco taunted.

Hermione tried to remove it but nothing worked.

"Malfoy what ends it?" She asked, unimpressed.

"No counter spell. Just wears off after a few minutes." He admitted.

Potter huffed, "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the same cheek I keep hitting."

That was it Draco was laughing again, "Idiot."

Hermione tutted, "You're both idiots." She spun on her heel and strode back into the classroom.

Draco sobered up, "Sorry. I forgot how annoying it can be, haven't cast it for a long time. In fact Pansy was the one to discover it. Should end soon." He genuinely looked apologetic.

Harry stopped, "Oh thank fuck for that. My bloody cheek hurts." He whined.

Draco stepped forwards and stroked Harry's red cheek, "Looks sore."

Harry no longer felt the pain, his cheek was tingling where Draco had caressed it and his heart-rate had sped up, at Draco's closeness.

"Sorry." Draco said again, unsure what else to say.

Harry locked eyes with him, "It's okay. I'm sure I can find a way for you to make it up to me." He uttered.

Harry felt the change in the atmosphere between them, every part of his being was on edge. Anticipating Draco's next move, his body was craving more. For Draco to be closer. Pressed firmly against him, for his lips to brush over his.

Draco's eyes flicked to Harry's lips and back up to his eyes, he stepped closer.

"Potter, Malfoy." The defence against the dark arts teacher called.

The moment was lost and they jumped apart.

"Class began a while ago, I suggest you take your seats and start taking notes."

Harry ducked his head, avoiding Draco's gaze and hurried into the class to sit next to Hermione. Draco sauntered it and sat next to Blaise.

Harry spent the whole lesson thinking over their almost kiss. He concluded that he was agitated because they were interrupted, not because Draco was going to kiss him.

Draco left pretty sharpish after class and Harry didn't mange to catch up to him. He spent the remainder of the day ignoring the teachers and thinking of Draco's lips and how they would feel, taste and how he would kiss.

Dinner was boring and Harry didn't see Draco. When they were leaving Harry noticed that it was once again raining. He smiled, stopped Ron.

"Mate I'm going out in the rain. Take my bag with you please." He handed Ron his bag without waiting for an answer.

He slipped out the front doors and jogged to the oak tree. He could see Draco sat down against the trunk and he was looking at his hands.

Harry stopped before the tree, he was soaked but he didn't care. He called Draco, and he looked up.

"Draco, come here." He asked.

Draco looked puzzled but stood and walked towards Harry, the rain almost soaking him instantly. He stopped a few paces away from Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to say, he hadn't planned anything. He saw the rain and headed out here on a whim. Harry looked at Draco, their eyes met and Harry watched him in silence for a long time. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his glasses had wet spots on and he was cold. None of that mattered, he only cared about one thing. He wanted to kiss Draco

Harry's school uniform was sticking to him, and he was stood in a muddy puddle. He took a couple of steps forwards, just as Draco moved also. Harry was so close to him now, he reached out and cupped Draco's chin in his hand. Guiding him forwards, where their lips met in a soft and sweet, passionate and romantic kiss.

His other hand went to the lower of Draco's back, and he pushed him forwards gently. Aligning their bodies together, wet fabric against wet fabric. Draco returned the kiss, stepping closer still, trying to feel the warmth of their bodies, to protect them against the cold rain.

Their first kiss was long, slow and sensual. When they pulled apart, Harry was still feeling light headed and stunned he didn't move far, their mouths mere centimetres apart. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath over him and he lingered there for a moment longer, before leaning in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Also to all that are reading this story. Cheers.

**Chapter Six**

When they pulled apart, Draco looked at the thoroughly soaked Potter, "I'm not complaining, but what the hell? There are too many questions I need to ask. Like, you're gay? You like me? What?" Draco asked dazed.

Harry smiled fondly at him, "Yes I'm gay, that was the big secret I wasn't ready to tell you the other day. Yes I like you, hard not to. You look so damn good in the rain, and I have no idea what now. More kissing hopefully."

Draco remained quiet taking in what Harry had just said.

"This is so strange, I never thought this would happen. I never...I." He mumbled out loud, but more to himself.

Harry grinned, "It's happening." He confirmed, pulling Draco in for another wet kiss.

Harry dragged a dazed Draco back to the castle, pulled him into a classroom and cast drying spells on them.

"Draco." He called, trying to break Draco's introspection.

Draco looked up and blinked even more puzzled, they were in a classroom – _what?_

"What does this mean? What now?" He asked again.

Harry was amused by the usually calm, collected, Mr I have an answer for everything, stumped.

"It means I'm gay, I like you and I hope you like me. You did kiss me back, you didn't punch me or hex me – so that's a positive sign. I would like to see where this takes us. Just take each day as it comes. That is if you want to start seeing me? As more than a friend I mean." Harry rambled, unsure if Draco would want to.

"Who knows you're gay? Will we have to sneak around and hide whatever this is?" Draco sounded more like his usual self.

Harry perched on the edge of the nearest desk, "My friends, and most of our year. Maybe not the Slytherin's. But not the whole school. I haven't come out as such. I haven't had the need to, what with being single. I don't see why I have to announce my private business to everyone. However I'm not bothered about people knowing, not if it means I can openly kiss you and such."

Draco frowned, "I have a headache. This is just too much to think about. I need to digest everything that has happened and what's been said. I...I..fuck I don't know. I like you...I think. I mean I'm attracted to you, have been for a long time, and you are a good kisser. It just feels like this is some fucked up dream, or huge prank or something. I need to get my head around the fact that you want me...ME." He pointed to himself as if Harry didn't know who he was.

Harry chuckled and stepped forwards, taking hold of Draco's hips and pulling him into a kiss. It was amazing, even better now they were dry and warm.

He pulled away and walked to the door, "Yes I want you. Really truly want you, so take as long as you need to come to terms with it. When you do, come find me yeah." He smiled and left.

Draco had a restless night sleep, his thoughts and dreams filled with green eyes, soft lips and strong hands.

Come morning Draco still hadn't accepted that Potter wanted him of all people. But he wasn't sure if he'd ever accept that, he just didn't think much of himself at the moment. However he was willing to do as Potter suggested, see each other and take each day as it comes. Maybe when Potter stayed with him and still showed interest after a few weeks, he could accept that this wasn't going to end suddenly.

At breakfast Draco asked Potter if he could speak with him, in private. Harry smiled and grabbed some toast, following Draco out the hall.

Ron turned to Hermione, "What's that all about?" He asked.

He took in her knowing expression and added, "I don't want to know do I?" He observed.

Hermione gave him a one arm hug, "You will probably know even though you don't want to. But you're right, you probably don't want to know."

Ron grumbled, "Harry has been spending a lot of time outside with the git hasn't he. Then last night Harry seemed to be really happy about something. I bet it is something Malfoy related." He whined.

Hermione nodded, "I bet you're right. Don't kick off at him though. If he wants to...to date Mal-Draco then that's his prerogative."

Ron stabbed his scrambled eggs, "I know. I'll be good. But be prepared for lots of complaining when Harry isn't around. I need to vent to someone." He said defeated.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "That's what I'm here for. Besides I'm sure I can think of something to take your mind off of Harry's love life."

Ron perked up, "You can, can you?"

"Yes. We both have a free period after lunch, come to my room and I'll be your distraction." She whispered.

Ron blushed, and gave her a goofy smile, "Excellent."

Harry returned, "What's excellent?" he asked as he sat down.

Ron grinned, "Free period later." He answered.

"Oh yeah. I'm um busy, um I have um homework." Harry hastily explained, he had arranged to meet Draco.

Draco had pulled him into an alcove, told him he still couldn't understand the situation, but was happy to try whatever it is that they want to try. They kissed briefly and arranged to meet later. Then Draco sauntered away as if he hadn't been thoroughly snogged up against a wall.

Hermione held in her snort, "Homework? Well Ron and I are busy doing 'Homework' too."

Harry screwed up his nose, "Ew, don't say homework like that. Like it is a dirty code word for...for...ew!"

Hermione shook her head, "Why not? If you can say it, referring to you and Draco, then Ron and I can use it for the same purposes."

Harry stared gobsmacked, "Me and Draco?"

"Yes. You're...well I don't know what you two are, but you're something." She smugly pointed out.

Harry looked to Ron. He looked awfully pale but was holding back the insults, so Hermione must have lectured him already.

Harry slumped, "Fine. Draco and I, are...I don't really know. Um an item I guess. We're just testing the waters, and go from there. You don't mind?" he looked between his two best friends.

Hermione beamed, "No not at all. I mean Malfoy is a hell of a choice, but you've never gone for the simple, easy option. Why start now. I'm just happy that you are comfortable with who you are, that you took the step to find someone, and that you haven't just hidden away."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

Ron quietly said, "I guess I can tolerate the wanker...ow Hermione that was my foot," He glared at her. "It's not my place to dictate who you can and cannot be with. But if that...if he hurts you then he'll have me to answer to."

Harry grinned at his best friends, "Cheers guys."

"But do me a favour though. No public displays of affection in front of me...that's just yuck. Not you and another guy, I mean you and...him." Ron shuddered.

Harry agreed, "Okay."

Walking to class, Harry leaned down to whisper to Hermione, "Bribed Ron with sex to make sure he behaves."

Hermione straightened up, "Maybe."

Harry hugged her, "Thanks."

Harry was pretty much useless throughout his morning classes, his mind wandering and lapsing into daydreams. He wouldn't question it, he didn't want to drag up the bad history between him and Draco. That would only lead to trouble, and he was happy to not forget, but to move on. To create new memories with Draco, ones that were a lot more positive.

Draco was much the same, ignoring the professor and doodling on his parchment. Pansy noticed and smirked, "Draco darling who is he?"

He started and then turned to her, "Pardon?"

"You have been staring off into space all morning, occasionally smiling and you have been doodling instead of taking notes. So I repeat, who is he?" she knew he was gay, she rather enjoyed having a gay best friend.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a handsome boyfriend Pansy." He hoped by bringing up her boyfriend she'd forget about his love life and go off on one about hers.

She turned to face him, "Draco, I know you have been distancing yourself from us. We left you alone, as we all know you need the time and space to deal with things. But we haven't stopped being your friends. We miss you. Blaise isn't as bitchy as you, I tried to have a good bitching session with him, but he is so laid back he doesn't care."

Draco smiled, "I know I have been distant. I am sorry, I thought...well it doesn't matter what I thought. Someone has helped me see that maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they were. I want to remain friends, if you'll still have me?"

She returned his smile, "Of course I'll still have you. I'm just pleased that you've stopped being depressed, and are ready to be yourself again. You still didn't say who this someone is that has helped you." She pointed out.

Draco knew she wouldn't drop it, "It is someone that neither of us would have expected. He's..."

"Look don't tell me. I'd rather you tell me when you are ready, not through me forcing you. Let me fill you in on the gossip you missed whilst you were having a mental breakdown." She then proceeded to relay every little thing that had gone on since the start of term.

By lunchtime Draco was gossiped out. He was pleased to join his other friends at their house table, and to have them to pause Pansy's ramblings.

Blaise looked smug, "Phew now you're back she can stop bleating to me about all the happening of the school."

Draco scowled, "Thanks." he sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome." He cheerfully said, grabbing a sandwich.

After lunch Draco stood, and Pansy copied, "Oh sorry Pansy I have plans for my free period. I'll see you in class."

She pouted but sat back down. Draco rolled his eyes, "I promise to spend some time with you guys later. But I have to go."

He grabbed his bag and headed to the arranged meeting place. He wondered if he was too eager, but when he walked around the corner he noted that Harry was already there.

"Hey." Harry said as he was near enough.

Draco felt nervous, he shouldn't be so nervous –_ damn it, it's only Potter._

"Hi." He replied.

"Have a good morning?" Harry casually asked.

Draco cringed at the awkward conversation, before when they talked it was easy. It came naturally, now he knew that they liked each other, he was aware of everything. He over analysed everything.

"Yes, I guess. You?"

"It's been alright."

Silence.

"Look Draco this doesn't have to be weird. Just relax." Harry said warmly.

Draco chuckled, "I guess I'm just not used to...this. Just insult me or something, make me feel relaxed." He joked.

Harry looked thoughtful, "Um you have ink on your forehead. Does that help?"

Draco's hand whipped up to his forehead, "Ink? You mean I've had ink on my face all of lunch and none of my friends told me. Bastards."

Harry laughed, "It appears so."

Draco conjured a mirror and then cleaned the ink splodge.

"How embarrassing." He grumbled.

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Ron walked around with a gummy sweet stuck to cheek. Fell asleep on a pile of them. No one bothered to tell him that he had one stuck to his face. Was entertaining, we all had bets to see when he'd notice."

Draco laughed, "Sounds like Weasley."

"I was thinking you can test me now, and if I get the answers right I want a kiss. For each correct answer." Harry cheekily suggested.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "If you get the right."

Harry smiled, "I will."

After a few correct questions, Draco gave up asking them and just spent the rest of the free period snogging Potter senseless. He was rather effected too. The bell rang and they reluctantly pulled apart.

Draco was surprised at how good of a kisser Potter was. He just knew what made him feel breathless.

"Better get to class."

"I guess."

"Bye."

Harry pulled Draco towards him and kissed Draco quickly three times.

"Mmm bye."

Harry turned and walked away, Draco watched him leave. Well watched his bum as he left, then he too turned and walked in the opposite direction.

He slid into a seat next to Pansy.

"I have no idea when I came such a...a..."

"Poof?"

"Diva?"

"Snob?"

"No. Pansy be nice." He snapped.

"Sorry, you walked into that one." She apologised.

"I just..."

"Draco spit it out." She chuckled.

"I'm such a Potter lover." He quietly confessed.

She stared wide eyed, "Is that who you just been kissing?"

He turned to gape at her, "What? How do you know I've been kissing someone?"

She patted his arm, "Draco I know that look, I've seen it on your face before, and on my own. Besides your hair isn't perfect, your lips look thoroughly kissed and you have stubble rash. Like someone else's stubble has made your face red."

Draco groaned, "Pansy I've been thoroughly kissed by Potter, and I liked it. I mean I really liked it...best kisser. I want more."

She grinned, "Then get more. You always take what you want. I had my suspicions about Potter. The only girl he went with was that ginger bint, and she's a bit of a tomboy. Merlin I'd pay to see you two having sex."

"Pansy!" He abolished.

"Well I would. It would be amazing. You'd make a fortune if you two were those muggle porn people. But you're not and well I'm sure you wouldn't let me watch." She complained.

"I certainly will not. When me and Potter, I mean if we even get to that stage, no one will be watching." He sternly told her.

"Figures. Spoil sport. Blaise let me watch when he fucked..."

"Miss Parkinson I suggest you start taking notes. If I catch you talking to Mr Malfoy one more time, I will move you." The professor said.

"Sorry."

Draco was thankful he was spared the details, he didn't need the mental image of Blaise fucking whoever it was, with Pansy watching.

At dinner Draco teased Blaise about being a dirty pervert.

"Pansy said you let her watch you having sex." He drawled.

Blaise didn't seem bothered, "I did. She seemed to enjoy the show. In fact she joined us for the encore."

Draco covered his ears, "Too much information. Mental images I did not want."

Blaise looked smug, "It was great, I got a threesome, and the other two were women – perfect."

Draco gave him a dark look and he shut up.

Pansy grinned, "Draco in so many ways you are so innocent. Nothing wrong with a threesome between friends."

Blaise agreed, "Yeah if you weren't so choosy we could have had so much fun. I bet Potter and his two friends do it."

Draco grimaced, "I hope not. That's just wrong – so wrong."

After dinner he told his friends he'd join them in the eighth year common room later, he just needed to speak to someone first. Pansy having him a knowing look, and mimicked kissing.

He ignored her and waited outside the hall for Harry. He stuck his foot out as he walked past the alcove, and Potter tripped, stumbling over it, but staying upright. He looked around to see what, or who tripped him and spotted Draco.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." He warned.

"No. You wipe it off." He challenged.

Hermione dragged Ron on ahead.

"No. So far I have initiated all the kissing. You can show me what you're made of. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be out done by me." Harry reasoned.

Draco knew Potter had a point, he wanted to show the specky git just how good a kiss from him could be. But he didn't like being told what to do.

Draco stepped forwards, backing Harry up against the wall, hidden in an alcove. His face close enough to kiss, with only a small gap between their lips. One hand on the wall beside Harry's head, and the other trailing over Harry's chest.

Harry's heart was beating so fast, he was extremely turned on and he wanted those delicious lips on him. Anywhere on him would do. But he wouldn't initiate the kiss no matter how much Draco worked him up.

Draco's body language, his tone of voice, and smouldering eye contact was enough to drive Harry half wild. The git was increasing the sexual tension with such simple actions. Harry was tempted to devour him, but then the git would boast about winning. Harry was nothing but stubborn. He wanted Draco to initiate their next kiss.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and noted he looked aroused, Draco shifted forwards slightly, and seductively said, "What did you have for dinner? Any good?"

Harry couldn't think, Draco was pressed too close, his face in his personal space and his voice was alluring. Damn he wasn't breaking eye contact.

"Um dinner. I had um food stuff. It was good." Harry randomly said, quite pleased he managed to talk at all.

Draco smirked and pressed his lower half against Harry, "Food stuff huh? That does sounds good."

"It was." Harry breathed out.

Draco leaned in, so close that Harry thought he felt a slight brush of lips. Then he pulled back and stepped away.

"As much as I am enjoying this intellectual chat. I said I'd hang out with my friends tonight. See you around Potter." He sauntered off, pleased that he had worked Harry up so much.

Harry blinked a few times, shocked that Draco had the nerve to work him up like that, and then leave without kissing him. Draco may be very good at getting him going, but he wouldn't crack. Draco should kiss him, if he wants a kiss, then he should initiate it.

Draco was also forgetting one simple fact, Harry could also play that game. He could work Draco up, drive him crazy with want and desire, but not giving in. Pulling him like an elastic band until he was ready to snap.

Harry entered the eighth year common room and spotted Draco sat with his friends. Harry smiled at him and then joined his own friends, who were sat reasonably close to Draco's group. His friends greeted him and he plonked down next to Neville.

Harry had chosen this spot, because he was facing Draco, and could make eye contact and give subtly flirtatious looks. Draco had already looked to Harry a few times since he sat down.

Harry waited until Draco stood to go to his room to fetch something. Then he followed, telling his friends he wanted to change out of his uniform. He caught Draco on his way back to the common room. The corridor was narrow, so Harry walked right up to him, while staring at him, but instead of talking to him, he just said, "excuse me" and walked right past him with a teasing smile. As Harry passed him, he made sure to stare into his eyes, smiling he added, "thank you".

Their arms had brushed against one another and Harry could feel the thrill, the excitement of teasing Draco. Harry entered his room and quickly dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. Leaving his room when he was still pulling his t-shirt on. Draco was still in the corridor and Harry knew his torso was on display.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's low riding jeans, and visible V line and prominent oblique muscles. The t-shirt was soon put on and Harry's body was covered once again.

Harry placed his hand lightly on Draco's lower back, leaning in to whisper, "Are you okay? You've kind of spaced out."

Draco turned to look at Harry, and realised he was standing too close. Draco's nose brushed against Harry's jaw.

"I'm fine thank you." Draco stepped back and walked back to his friends. Harry followed, with a knowing smug look on his face.

All evening Draco and Harry shared smouldering, looks that lingered, before one of them would smile and look away.

By the time a few of his and Draco's friends called it a night, Harry wanted Draco so badly it hurt. Pansy was the only one left with Draco, and Harry was very close to walking over and sitting in Draco's lap. However he bid his last friend goodnight, and pretended to read over his completed essay, for charms.

Harry heard Pansy laugh and leave, alone. He glanced over at Draco and had to bite his lip. Draco had interlocked his fingers, raised his hands above his head and stretched his arms up. He had exposed his lower back, and Harry could see his muscle flexing under his top.

With a yawn Draco stood and walked by Harry on the sofa. Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, Draco stumbled and Harry took advantage of that, by pulling him onto his lap. Draco re-adjusted his position so he was now straddling Harry. Harry ran his hands up Draco's back and pulled him closer.

He buried his head against Draco's neck, inhaling his scent, brushing his lips along his collar bone. Before slowly moving up to his ear, he huskily saying, "Such a tease."

Draco released a small moan and shifted forwards so he was even more in Harry's lap. Harry pushed his hands under Draco's top so he could feel his skin. Harry smiled against Draco's neck, he decided to try a little dirty talk. Nothing too rude or vulgar, hopefully just enough to make Draco snap.

His breath ghosted over Draco's ear, and Harry said in a low sensual voice, "I want you so bad."

Harry didn't have time to celebrate, Draco had pulled him into a kiss, as soon as the last word was out of his mouth. Their lips crashing together, all that sexual tension coming to a head in that one passionate and demanding kiss.

Now that Draco had snapped and made the first move, Harry let go too. Putting everything back into that kiss, his tongue sliding over Draco's to taste and explore all of his mouth.

Draco was holding his face firmly but gently while he slipped his own tongue inside Harry's mouth, and then sucking on his bottom lips – it was enough to make Harry's toes curl. One hand remained cupping his face, the other wound into Harry's hair and Harry felt Draco pulling his hair back from the roots as he deepened the kiss.

They were kissing hard and deep. Harry could feel the passion through the kiss and was surprised at how turned on he was. He enjoyed kissing Ginny, but had never gotten hard from a kiss. Kissing Draco was turning him on so much, he was aching for some friction.

Wondering if Draco would be offended if he moved things to fast, Harry wasn't sure if he should seek to get that oh so wanted friction. But then Draco shifted so he could kiss Harry's neck, and in doing so ground against Harry's erection. Harry tilted his head back against the sofa, moaning out due to the sensation of Draco kissing his neck, and his body pressed against his.

Harry couldn't take any more, he gripped Draco's hips and pulled him so his body rubbed against his erection, his hips thrusting up to meet the delicious friction it caused. Draco felt it too and moaned out, "Fuck, do that again."

They frotted against one another, mouths devouring in-between moans, and hands caressing and gripping as the sensation built up. Draco was rotating his hips, grinding and rubbing himself shamelessly against Harry and his erection.

It was frantic, fast and amazing. Harry gripped onto Draco's shoulder, holding him firmly down, as he thrust upwards and cried out as he came. "Yes...fuck yes." He called euphorically.

Draco continued to rub against Harry, soon crying out his own release and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss to seal the deal.

Harry had never gotten hard when kissing, let alone having an orgasm and coming in his trousers, when he wasn't even partially naked. It was new to him, but it was great. He kept his head back and his eyes closed as he waited to calm down.

"You're good. Damn good." Harry complimented as he felt his breathing resume its normal pattern.

Draco smirked and Harry decided he liked causing Draco to look like that.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned them up. Then he stood and held out his hand to help Harry stand.

"I guess this is goodnight. See you tomorrow Potter." He went to turn to walk away, but added, "Oh and Potter do try and keep your hands off of me in public."

Harry grinned, "I can't make promises I know I won't be able to keep."

Harry idly wondered before he fell asleep, if Draco can cause such an extreme reaction in me, from just kissing me, I wonder what else he could do.


End file.
